


are you drawing me, step-prince?

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [61]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sketching, Wordcount: 100-500, calren - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum draws Soren.





	are you drawing me, step-prince?

Callum sat under the three in full bloom, his sketchbook in one hand, and a pen in the other, all of his attention going to the piece he was currently creating. He was in his own world, all that mattered was that his work took form, that his drawing would turn out to be one of the best. How he loved art.

 

He gave himself a small smile as he finished with the base and details, and carefully began shading, making sure not to ruin his piece. It was a way to beautiful piece to ruin.

 

“Hey step-prince, what are you drawing?”

 

Callum let out a surprised sound as he looked up and saw Soren. When had he walked up to him? Callum didn’t recall, having been too busy drawing… well… Soren.

 

Soren leaned closer and looked at the sketchbook, before looking at Callum with a small smile.

 

“You’re drawing me? It looks amazing Callum.”

 

At hearing such compliment, the prince blushed. He surely wasn’t a good fighter, but he was a great artist, and getting praise was one of the things that made him happy, because it meant people enjoyed his art.

 

So he nodded.

 

“Yeah, I hope it’s okay. And that it’s accurate enough.”

 

“Are you kidding? That’s more than accurate, but next time, give me more muscles will you?”

 

The prince and swordsman laughed in unison, before smiling at each other.

 

“Sure, I’ll try.”


End file.
